


Any person who has noticed and then become obsessed with the fly crawling over Joan Fontaine’s blouse during a key emotional scene in September Affair

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [15]
Category: Teknolust (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Any person who has noticed and then become obsessed with the fly crawling over Joan Fontaine’s blouse during a key emotional scene in September Affair

Ruby had seen September Affair a thousand times, played out against her eyelids in her sleep: the whirlwind romance; the sudden disaster; the chance at a new start; the conventional end. Now that she was part of the daylight world, now that she and her sisters could self-replicate in one way or another, now that she was caught here in this house with Sandy and their new child, watching old movies the regular way--on TV, not projected into her dreams--she found herself caught by small details: the fly on Joan Fontaine’s blouse, not the words about May-December romance. The dialogue about being together forever dissolved, so much analog code, not a key to mating, and the happily ever after fell apart. She thought back sometimes to her days with her sisters, dancing to their own tune and hoping to make their mother, their sister, their creator happy. Ruby wondered if humanity made this daylight life any easier for Rosetta, if it was her android (clone) dreams that made her long for a connection, a screen and the taste of semen from other men.


End file.
